battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Austro-Hungarian Empire
Austria-Hungary (German: Österreich-Ungarn or Donaumonarchie; Hungarian: Osztrák–Magyar Monarchia or Ausztria-Magyarország), also known by other names and often referred to as the Austro-Hungarian Empire in English-language sources. was a constitutional union of the Austrian Empire and the Kingdom of Hungary that existed from 1867 to 1918, when it collapsed and as a result was defeated in World War I. They fought against Russian, Serbian and Italian troops during the war. Battlefield 1 The armed forces of Austria-Hungary appear in Battlefield 1. Singleplayer The faction is the main opposing force during the campaign chapter Avanti Savoia. There are several types of soldiers, using specific weapons and wearing specific, pike-grey (Hecht-grau) uniforms. These types are: * Rifleman - They look similar to the Multiplayer Medic, minus crutches on their back. They use Gewehr M. 95 (Infantry). * Assault - They look identical to the Multiplayer Assault and use a Hellriegel 1915. There is another, very rare, variant of Assault. They wear a Gaede helmet and use an MP 18 (Factory). * Support - they look similar to Multiplayer Support, but they wear a Berndorfer Helmet instead of full-face helmet. They use Madsen MG (Light Infantry variant) . * Scout - They look identical to Multiplayer Scout and use Gewehr M. 95 (Infantry). * Flame Trooper - They look identical to the Multiplayer one and use the same Wex flamethrower all Flame Troopers use. * Sentry - They have a unique look, because they wear an unidentified Austrian helmet (the same as MP Support) instead of an armored mask. They use the MG 08/15. * Officer - About three of them appears when the player reaches Ferro Fortress. They use a P08 Artillerie. Officers use randomly-generated character kits. Multiplayer Austria-Hungary is one of six factions appearing in the base game of Battlefield 1. They appear with Pike-grey colored tunics and trousers, and are equipped with German styled leather equipment such as Gewehr 98 ammunition pouches and the Y shaped equipment strap. Their main headwear is the M1917 Berndorfer Helmet. However, some soldiers are also seen to be wearing the Austrian Bergmütze cap. Their armored vehicles are adorned with the coat of arms of Austria-Hungary on the front and flank, as seen in the "Anti-Tank Dynamite" teaser trailer for the game. The Austro-Hungarian army fight in the Italian Theatre against the Royal Italian Army, both in the mountainous north and coastal east of the country, as well as on the Eastern Front against the Russian Army in Battlefield 1: In The Name Of The Tsar expansion maps. Gallery Battlefield-1-Anti-Tank-Teaser-Trailer.jpg|Italian soldier before Austro-Hungarian Mark V tank. BF1 Squid G - SPEAR CHARGE IS OP 03.38.jpg|Cavalryman with lance Classes Austro-Hungarian_Assault.png|Assault Austro-Hungarian Medic.png|Medic Austro-Hungarian_Support.png|Support Austro-Hungarian Scout.png|Scout Engagements Trivia *The Austro-Hungarian soldiers can speak English, identical to the British Army in the first person voice overs, and third person voice overs if the "Faction Speaks my Language setting" is changed. *The Austro-Hungarian soldiers for the Assault and Medic Classes wear the Berndorfer Helmet. *In multiplayer, the flag used is actually that of the Habsburg Monarchy, prior to the Austro-Hungarian Compromise of 1867, which lead to the formation of the Austro-Hungarian Empire. A likely reason for this could be that the civil ensign (which was not a true national flag) commonly associated with Austria-Hungary could be mistaken with the national flag of the Kingdom of Italy. *The voiceovers for the Austro-Hungarians are the same as the Imperial German Army, with a few changes here and there. *Oddly, the uniforms worn by Austro-Hungarian troops in the game are the exact same as those worn by the Imperial German Army with minor changes. Historically, the two empires wore drastically different uniforms with very little similarity. The Austro-Hungarian uniforms were actually bluer than the feldgrau uniforms worn by both the Imperial German Army and the Austro-Hungarian Army in Battlefield 1. *The self voice-overs for the Austro-Hungarian Army and Imperial German Army are provided by Louis Friedemann Thiele. *It is the only faction in which the Cavalry kit cannot be accessed and used normally in the vanilla game. However, they are now usable in Battlefield 1: In the Name of the Tsar. The rider wears a Pickelhaube and uses face model similiar to one used by German support class. **The only way to access the Austro-Hungarian cavalry class in the vanilla game is to deploy as cavalry for the Italian Empire and switching teams afterwards. The model for the Austro-Hungarian cavalry will show up on the customization screen for only a short while before the game switches to another class.Hectorlo comments on Images for All factions - All classes - Reddit *With "Standard Issue Rifles" enabled, the Austria-Hungary faction is issued the Gewehr M. 95. References Category:Factions of Battlefield 1